1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game processing apparatus and a video game processing program for controlling progress of a video game in response to an operation of a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various types of video games have been proposed. In the proposed video games, it is common to control progress of a video game in response to an operation of a controller by a player (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-167326 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-222549, for example).
However, in the conventional video games, the player has been required to memorize a function of each of a plurality of buttons arranged on a controller. For this reason, there has been a problem that it is difficult for a beginner, in particular, to accurately operate the plurality of buttons and it is thus difficult for the beginner to play the video game smoothly.